Spongy Love: Revised
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: A new girl comes to Bikini Bottom and Spongebob falls for her, but she's more than looks. Could the gang get that through his head and why does Sandy have sudden hatred towards her? Same as my original one, but with better format and not as many typos
1. Spongebob Meets Ailani

Spongy Love: Revised

Summary- A new girl comes to Bikini Bottom and Spongebob falls for her, but she's more than looks. Could the gang get that through his head and why does Sandy have sudden hatred towards her?

I don't own Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Plankton, Gray, Pearl, or Mr. Krabs

But I do own Ailani

AilaniXSpongebobXSandy

* * *

It was a regular day at the Krusty Krabs where many fish in Bikini Bottom ate the famous Krabby Patty. There worked the always cheery Spongebob Squarepants. Anyway outside the kitchen was Squidward barely awake when a beautiful angel fish came in.

"Hello sir." She said sweetly. She was gold angelfish with big beautiful blue eyes with light pink eyeshadow and big red lips.

"May I take your order?" Squidward asked not looking up from his magazine.

"One of your finest Krabby Patties, a thing of French Fries, and Coke." She said gracefully.

"Okay it'll be ready in a few." Squidward said hanging up the paper on a paperclip that's attached to a long piece of string.

"So you must be Squidward?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes I am," Squidward said proudly, "Are you offering me a contract of my excellent clarinet performance?"

"No. I just saw your nametag." She said stating the obvious as Squidward frowned.

"Oh. Your food will be here momentarily." Squidward said pulling out a magazine.

"Mr. Squidward show our guest to her table." Mr. Krabs ordered from his office as Squidward groaned and sat his magazine down.

"Ugh fine Mr. Krabs. Follow me." Squidward as he led the girl to Table #5.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down.

"Your welcome," Squidward grumbled as he left, "Spongebob where's #5's order!"

"Just ready Squidward. You can't rush perfection." Spongebob said as coming out with the ordered.

"I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing you! Table 5 and make it quick we have a lot of orders!" Squidward ordered as Spongebob left.

"Thank you." She said as Spongebob found himself into a trace.

"You're...welcome. Have we met before?" Spongebob asked as she giggled.

"I don't think so. I'm Ailani. I've just moved to Bikini Bottom." Ailani said taking a small bite of her Krabby Patty and Spongebob took noticed as if it was most beautiful thing alive.

"You know if you want I could show you around." Spongebob said in an almost flirty way.

"Don't you have to work?" Ailani asked slightly confused.

"I got my ways." Spongebob said.

"Okay after I'm done eating." Ailani said as Spongebob went to Mr. Krabs office.

"What may I do for you me boy?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Mr. Krabs may I take the rest of the day off?" Spongebob begged as Mr. Krabs started laughing.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Mr. Krabs laughed whipping a tear from his eye.

"Because I met this girl and I told her I'd show her around Bikini Bottom." Spongebob said.

"Who?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Table 5." Spongebob said as Mr. Krabs opened the door and saw the angel fish.

"Well me boy I say you got yourself a lady. Beautiful one to say the least. Sure. Just have fun. Tell me everything about it tomorrow me boy." Mr. Krab said.

"Thanks Mr. Krabs," Spongebob said as he saw Ailani cleaning up, "You ready?"

"Yes." Ailani said as the two left much to Squidward's anger.

"MR. KRABS!" Squidward roared as Mr. Krabs ran in.

"Yes Mr. Squidward?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"How could you let Spongebob leave like that?" Squidward spat with his arms crossed.

"Did you see her? The lad needs a lass like that on his claw." Mr. Krabs said.

"I seen her. So what?" Squidward spat.

"He needs someone to make him happy. He's growing up." Mr. Krabs said proudly.

"Well who's going to make the patties?" Squidward demanded.

"Hey you do you know how to make Krabby Patties?" Mr. Krabs asked a random fish.

"Well..." The man started.

"Good. You're hired for the day!" Mr. Krabs shouted.

"But wait I have kids to watch." He said.

"Stop dilly-dallying around and get to work!" Mr. Krabs snapped pushing the man in the kitchen.

* * *

I've decided to make a revised version of _Spongy Love _because I was reading the original I made and seen a lot of typos, the format I wrote it in, and well I just didn't like it as just much I did when I first wrote it. Anyway please read and review


	2. Jellyfish Fields with Patrick

Spongebob Squarepants and any Bikini Bottom characters don't belong to me

Ailani does however

* * *

Spongebob and Ailani were walking around the town seeing the sights when the came across a huge familiar rock.

"Who lives here Spongebob?" Ailani asked.

"My best friend Patrick." Spongebob said knocking on the rock as it flipped open to see Patrick on top smiling.

"Hi Spongebob," Patrick shouted falling off the rock, "Ow!"

"Hey Patrick." Spongebob said.

"Is he okay?" Ailani asked.

"Yeah he's fine." Spongebob said.

"Say Spongebob why aren't you at work? And who's she?" Patrick asked.

"Her name's Ailani. We met at the Krust Krabs and Mr. Krabs let me off early." Spongebob explained.

"Oh okay." Patrick said.

"I'm just showing her around. Want to help?" Spongebob asked.

"I think that'll be fun. I know where to go." Patrick said.

"Where do you suggest then?" Ailani asked.

"Jellyfish Fields." Patrick said.

"That's a great idea Patrick." Spongebob said as they left to Jellyfish Fields. In Jellyfish Fields they were looking at all the jellyfish.

"Wow they look beautiful." Ailani said in awe.

"I know. We're going to jellyfish." Patrick said as Ailani gave him a confused stare.

"I'll show you." Spongebob said as a jellyfish was coming their way.

"I got this!" Patrick shouted as he chased after the jellyfish, but kept falling.

"Yeah I'll show how a professional does it," Spongebob said as they saw another jellyfish, "Watch closely. See? It's easy. Patrick... only a rookie."

"I see." Ailani said.

"Here's one. You try." Spongebob said as he gave her the net.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Ailani asked.

"Positive. I'll be over here just in case." Spongebob said taking a step back as the jellyfish started coming closer to her.

_'My God what do I do? This thing's going to kill me?'_ Ailani thought scared.

"Just relax." Spongebob said as she took a deep breath.

"He's right. It's just a jellyfish. Just a jellyfish." Ailani told herself as the jellyfish came closer.

"You got it. Just slowly lift up your net." Spongebob constructed as she did.

_'She's weakening. I got to save her.' _Spongebob thought as he came behind her.

"Huh?" Ailani asked.

"I got you. We'll do this together." Spongebob said as they put the net over the jellyfish.

"Wow that was easy." Ailani said.

"I know. I guess our time here is done. Patrick we're going to Sandy's place!" Spongebob shouted.

"Okay bye Spongebob! Bye Ailani!" Patrick shouted waving to them as the two waved back and left.

* * *

I hoped you all liked their revised chapter. Please review.


	3. In The Treedome

Spongebob Squarepants and any Bikini Bottom characters don't belong to me

Ailani does however

* * *

After leaving with Patrick, Spongebob and Ailani went to see Sandy at her Treedome.

"Who lives here Spongebob?" Ailani asked as he smirked.

"My friend Sandy." Spongebob said as he knocked on the metal door.

"I'll be down in a minute!" A female voice shouted, soon enough Sandy came down.

"Hello Sandy." Spongebob said.

"Well howdy Spongebob. Who's she?" Sandy asked.

"Oh she's my friend Ailani. I want you to meet her." Spongebob said.

"Well come in. The helmets are in the compartment," Sandy said as they came in, "Where did you two meet?"

"At the Krusty Krabs. He's a gentleman I swear." Ailani said.

"Really eh?" Sandy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah way better than Squidward." Ailani spat.

"I see." Sandy said uneasily.

"Sandy knows karate and a lot of it." Spongebob said.

"Really?" Ailani asked.

"Yeah. Sandy show her some of your moves." Spongebob said.

"Sure." Sandy muttered as she started doing some karate moves.

"Wow that was great." Ailani said.

"Thanks." Sandy said.

"Sandy want to practice?" Spongebob asked.

"Spongebob don't you think it'll be a little cramped with a guest here?" Sandy asked.

"Don't worry. Ailani you may want to stand back. It'll be dangerous," Spongebob warned as Ailani took a seat on a log, "Ready to lose?"

"I'm always ready to see you lose Spongebob." Sandy said.

"Save trash talk after the fight Sandy." Spongebob said as they started practicing. After a long practice Spongebob was down panting heavily.

"I told you, you could never beat me, Sandy Cheeks." Sandy said cockily as Ailani ran to him.

"Spongebob are you okay?" Ailani asked worried.

"Yeah, she just got a lucky shot." Spongebob said panting.

"I won fair and square and you know it." Sandy said as Spongebob stood up.

"I'll beat you again Sandy." Spongebob said smirking evilly.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Ailani snapped.

"Ashamed? It was practice. He isn't hurt. We always practice karate all the time and he always loses." Sandy said.

"Hey! That ain't true! I won a few times!" Spongebob shouted childishly.

"He could have gotten hurt though!" Ailani snapped.

"Ailani, Sandy, don't fight. I'm fine, really." Spongebob said.

"I'm glad. Let's go before she hurts me." Ailani pouted gripping his hand.

"If you grip harder you'll break it." Sandy spat.

"Let's just go Spongy." Ailani whined.

"I'll see ya later Sandy." Spongebob said as he and Ailani left.

"I don't like that girl. There's something fishy going on here and I'm going to find out." Sandy said to herself.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter and please, PLEASE, review.


	4. Is It a Date?

Spongebob Squarepants and any Bikini Bottom characters don't belong to me

Ailani does however

* * *

After leaving the Treedome Spongebob and Ailani were walking to the pineapple AKA Spongebob's house.

"So this is your house?" Ailani asked.

"Yep. This is Squarepants residents," Spongebob said proudly as they went in, "Gary I'm home!"

"Meow." Gary meowed.

"Awe he's so cute." Ailani cooed reaching out to pet him when he hissed at her.

"Gary no! She's not evil! Bad boy," Spongebob scowled, "Sorry about that. Gary's shy to stangers."

"But we're not strangers? Are we?" Ailani whined.

"Of course not. Gary just doesn't know you all that well yet." Spongebob said as Ailani smiled.

"Okay. I feel better." Ailani said.

"Let's watch a movie shall we." Spongebob said bringing out a movie.

"I'll make the popcorn." Ailani said.

"No you're a guest. I'll make it." Spongebob said.

"What if he hisses at me again?" Ailani whined.

"Gary don't hiss at her or no desert for a week." Spongebob scowled.

"Meow!" Gary snapped.

"She is not a henchman for Plankton!" Spongebob snapped.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Gary snapped.

"Gary the Snail if you bite her no desert for you, we care?" Spongebob growled.

"Meow." Gary whined as Spongebob smiled and left.

"You can't do anything you stupid snail." Ailani spat.

"MEOW!" Gary snapped showing his teeth.

"Want to make a threat do we?" Ailani snarled.

"Meow," Gary snarled as Ailani bit herself, "Meow?"

"What happened?" Spongebob asked.

"He...He bit me. I went to pet him calling him 'cute' and he bit me!" Ailani cried. "GARY!" Spongebob roared.

"Meow! Meow!" Gary shouted scared.

"No desert for you! Go upstairs!" Spongebob ordered.

"Meow!" Gary cried.

"Do as I say!" Spongebob ordered.

"Meow." Gary whined as he left.

"I'm sorry Gary did that. I'll get the medicine." Spongebob said as he went to the kitchen and came out with a bottle.

"Thank you Spongy." Ailani cooed.

"It was nothing. I better get the popcorn." Spongebob said as he left.

Hours after the movie Ailani was about to leave.

"Thanks for the fun day Spongy." Ailani cooed.

"It was nothing." Spongebob said.

"If you're not busy tomorrow Spongy would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow at the Krusty Krabs?" Ailani asked.

"Sure." Spongebob said as Ailani kissed his cheek.

"Oh thank you Spongy. I meet you at the Krusty Krabs at 7." Ailani said as she left as Spongebob touched his cheek and blushed.

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter. I know Spongebob's VERY ooc in this story, but I needed it because his newer, goofier self just wouldn't work. Anyway please review


	5. Advice

Spongebob Squarepants and any Bikini Bottom characters don't belong to me

Ailani does however

* * *

The next day at the Krusty Krab Spongebob was talking to Mr. Krabs.

"So me boy how was the date?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Mr. Krabs. It wasn't a date I was just showing her around town." Spongebob said.

"Sure it wasn't me boy." Mr. Krabs said.

"Mr. Krabs." Spongebob whined.

"Fine, fine, fine Spongebob. Only joking." Mr. Krab said.

"Mr. Krabs do you have advice?" Spongebob asked.

"For what me boy?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Dating." Spongebob said.

"Sure lad. Take the lady somewhere expensive." Mr. Krabs suggested.

"She suggested dinner here." Spongebob said.

"Dinner here? I don't know me boy. Is she that same Krabby Patty as last time?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob whined.

"Oh the new girl eh? Well we'll close early for your dinner date. Why did you need advice?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"I never been on a real date before." Spongebob said.

"Well you came to the right crab. First, treat her right. Next, buy everything including the food. Last, act smooth and romantic. Girls like that." Mr. Krabs said.

"Thanks Mr. Krabs." Spongebob said as he left the office.

"Where were you Spongebob? We have lots of orders." Squidward spat.

"Squidward do you know anything about dating?" Spongebob asked.

"Hmm. Well I know girls like handsome guys. Why?" Squidward asked confused.

"I have a date tonight." Spongebob said as Squidward started cracking up. "

You have a date! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please tell your kidding." Squidward laughed.

"No Squidward I'm serious. I have a date with that girl Ailani. You know the girl who came here to eat yesterday." Spongebob said.

"You're dating someone as beautiful as her? Why would she date _you _of all people when she could have me?" Squidward asked.

"Because you're a jerk." Spongebob said.

"A JERK! That's it Square-For-Brain! I'm not going to sit here and get insulted by a moron!" Squidward snapped as Spongebob left.

"You know you are a jerk." Pearl said.

"Yeah Mr. Gumpy." The female fish said.

"So Spongebob has a date huh?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah so what? Why are you here?" Squidward spat.

"We were bored and hungry and this was only place left. We have a problem with that?" Pearl spat.

"Gr. Just don't get in my way." Squidward spat.

"Mr. Squidward that's my flesh and blood you're talking to! Treat her with respect and ask for her order nicely or YOU'RE FIRED!" Mr. Krabs roared slamming his door.

"Yeah you heard my daddy!" Pearl snapped.

"Gr. May I please take your order?" Squidward snarled.

"A Krabby Patty and some tea." Pearl said.

"We don't sale tea." Squidward spat.

"Now you do." Pearl said handing him a tea bag.

"GR! Spongebob here." Squidward snarled giving Spongebob the ordered and the tea bag.

"Um Mr. Grumpy seat." Pearl said as Squidward showed her to a table.

"Here #2. Sit down and don't bother me." Squidward spat as he left.

"What a jerk." Pearl spat.

"Yeah." Her friend agreed.

"Here's your order ladies." Spongebob said coming by with their food.

"Hey Spongebob what's this I hear about you going on a date?" Pearl asked.

"My friend Ailani wanted to have dinner with me." Spongebob said.

"You finally stepped up your game. Don't screw it up." Pearl ordered.

"Don't worry about it." Spongebob said.

"Spongebob how about you take a break?" Mr. Krabs suggested.

"Okay sir." Spongebob said as he left.

"MR. KRABS!" Squidward roared.

"He has a date." Mr. Krab said as Squidward snarled.

"Well who'll make the Krabby Patties?" Squidward spat.

"You will." Mr. Krabs said.

"You have to be kidding me?" Squidward muttered.

At Jellyfish Fields Spongebob was thinking when Patrick came by.

"Hey Spongebob!" Patrick shouted.

"Hey Patrick can I ask you something?" Spongebob asked.

"Sure." Patrick said.

"Advice actually. What do I have to do on a date?" Spongebob asked.

"Date? Well Spongebob I don't know. Maybe she'll like a gift." Patrick said.

"What gift?" Spongebob asked.

"Flowers." Larry said.

"Flowers?" Spongebob asked.

"Duh. Every girl loves flowers. In your case girlfriend." Larry said.

"She's not my girlfriend. Just my friend." Spongebob said.

"Sure she isn't." Larry said as he left.

"Good luck Spongebob." Patrick said as Spongebob left.

At the Treedome Sandy was working on an invention when she saw Spongebob.

"Hey Sandy!" Spongebob shouted.

"Come in Spongebob," Sandy said as Sponge came in with the helmet, "So why you came so early? Want your butt kicked twice in the same week?"

"You had a lucky shot." Spongebob whined.

"Sure I did." Sandy said.

"I need advice." Spongebob said.

"If it's about shopping Pearl's helping me." Sandy said.

"Not you, me! I have a date tonight and I need help." Spongebob said.

"Well who?" Sandy asked. "Ailani." Spongebob said.

"Ailani? Spongebob I don't trust that girl and you shouldn't either. She's bad news." Sandy said.

"Sandy she's friendly and nice. She's not evil." Spongebob said.

"You think?" Sandy asked.

"Sandy!" Spongebob snapped.

"Fine. Just be sensitive. Girls like sensitive guys." Sandy said.

"Thanks Sandy." Spongebob said as he left.

When he got home he saw Gary watching TV.

"Gary I need help." Spongebob said.

"Meow?" Gary asked.

"I have a date." Spongebob said.

"Meow Meow Meow." Gary said.

"You're saying be myself?" Spongebob asked.

"Meow." Gary said.

"Thanks." Spongebob said.

"Meow! MEOW!" Gary shouted.

"Oh I'm going tonight with Ailani." Spongebob said.

"MEOW!" Gary shouted.

"She's not evil Gary. Anyway thanks and here's a Krabby Patty and I'm sorry about your punishment." Spongebob said as he left.

"Meow." Gary said happily as he bit in the Krabby Patty.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter and please review.


	6. Dinner Date

Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter.

Spongebob and friends belongs to its creators

Ailani belongs to me

* * *

By 6 PM Spongebob was at the Krusty Krabs in a fancy tuxedo.

"Looking sharp lad." Mr. Krabs said.

"Thank you Mr. Krabs. She should be here soon." Spongebob said as they saw a big limo pull up.

"That's her!" Pearl squealed. Out came Ailani more beautiful than ever in a long red dress with black high heels.

"Ooh." Some rich fish said.

"She's lovely." One rich fish said.

"No talking to the lady. She has a date." Mr. Krabs spat.

"Hey Spongy. You look more adorable in a tux." Ailani cooed.

"I don't see how anyone could think he's adorable." Squidward scoffed.

"I got this for you." Spongebob said holding up a bunch of roses.

"Oh Spongy they're romantic!" Ailani cooed as they sat down.

"How may I take your order?" Squidward snarled.

"Mr. Squidward." Mr. Krabs snarled.

"Gr. May I please take your order?" Squidward spat.

"And what will be on the menu on this fine evening?" Spongebob asked.

"You should know considering the fact you work here." Squidward spat.

"We'll take two things of Krabby Patties, tea, and salads." Spongebob said.

"We don't serve tea and salads Spongebob." Squidward sneered.

"Mr. Krabs added that to menu." Spongebob said.

"Coming up." Squidward snarled as he left. Hours later after dinner the two were talking.

"Spongy that was an excellent dinner. You ordered me a limo for a nice entrance and nice dinner. I don't know how you did it or afford it, but you are good." Ailani said.

"Thanks." Spongebob said.

"I'm thinking we could take our friendship to the next level." Ailani said.

"What do you mean?" Spongebob asked.

"Close your eyes." Ailani said as he did as she kissed him.

"AWE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd, but Squidward cooed.

"That's romantic." Pearl cooed.

"Sickening." Squidward spat.

"Be quiet Squidward. Just because you can't get a girlfriend doesn't mean you get to be mean to Spongebob." Pearl spat.

"I'm with Pearl on that one." Mr. Krab said.

"I'm gonna throw up." Squidward spat as he left.

"I'm going to talk to her." Pearl said going to the table.

"Hey Spongebob. We need to talk." Mr. Krabs said.

"I'll be back." Spongebob said.

"Okay." Ailani said as Spongebob left.

"So you're Ailani?" Pearl asked.

"Yes and you are?" Ailani asked.

"I'm Pearl. I'm Mr. Krabs daughter." Pearl said.

"It's nice to meet you." Ailani said.

"Say are you busy tomorrow?" Pearl asked.

"Why?" Ailani asked.

"I'm just wondering because if you want we could shopping." Pearl said.

"Sure. I love shopping." Ailani said.

"Who doesn't? Well I'll see you at the mall tomorrow." Pearl said as she left.

"Spongy is it okay if I leave? I have to get home to do stuff." Ailani said.

"Sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Spongebob said as Ailani left.

* * *

Sorry if it kinda stunk and the shortness, anyway I hope you all liked tih schapter and please


	7. Shopping Spree & Suspectants

Sorry for the very delay, but here's the next chapter.

Spongebob and friends belongs to its creators

Ailani belongs to me

* * *

The next day Pearl, Ailani, and Sandy were at the mall.

"Remind me why she's here?" Sandy asked annoyed while crossing her arms.

"We're girls and we need to shop." Pearl said.

"Ugh." Sandy groaned rolling her eyes.

"Where do we go first?" Ailani asked.

"Clothes store." Pearl said as they went to the clothes store.

"This place is too girly for me." Sandy said.

"I like this outfit." Pearl said holding up a pink tank top, blue jeans, and white blues.

"It's nice. How about this?" Sandy asked holding up a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue boots.

"Okay I guess, but this is nice." Ailani said as she held up a black tube top, black jeans, and black leather boots.

"Erm... no one wears black or leather anymore. And if they do they're evil." Pearl said. "Well where I lived black is the new pink." Ailani said.

"I'm not the one for fashion, but I do know that black is NEVER the new pink." Sandy said.

"Okay..." Pearl said.

"Hey guys." Patrick said walking to them.

"Hey Patrick." Pearl, Ailani, and Sandy said.

"What's with the shopping?" Patrick asked.

"What's it to ya Chubby?" Ailani spat narrowing her eyes as Patrick's lower lip started quivering.

"What did you call me?" Patrick whimpered.

"I said what's it too ya Chubby?" Ailani snarled as Patrick burst running out the store.

"That was rude." Pearl spat.

"He wanted to know." Ailani spat.

"So? He didn't deserve that rude comment. Patrick's sensitive." Sandy spat.

"Hmpt. I got to go anyway I'm planning to see Spongebob anyway." Ailani said as they heard the alarms go off.

"Hey you can't leave until you pay for those clothes." The store's clerks spat as a bunch of mall cops came in.

"Stand where you are and pay for those clothes or it's the big house for you." The officer ordered.

"I don't think so." Ailani snarled as she kicked the cop into the other on knocking them out.

"Get her!" The others demanded.

"Hmpt this shall be fun," Ailani said punching and kicking her way out of the cops, "Losers. Think you could beat me? Don't make me laugh."

"She's a thief." Pearl snarled.

"We have to warn Spongebob." Sandy said as she and Pearl paid their stuff and left.

At Spongebob's he was watching the news while Patrick was rubbing his eyes.

"I can't believe that store got robbed. It just opened." Spongebob said.

"Ailani did it." Patrick said whipping his tears.

"Patrick she didn't do it," Spongebob snapped as he heard a knock, "Come in!"

"Hey Spongebob. Did you hear the store got robbed?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah that's horrible. I wonder who did it." Spongebob said.

"Ailani that's who!" Sandy snapped.

"No she didn't Sandy!" Spongebob snapped.

"But she did." Pearl said.

"We saw her." Sandy added.

"Meow." Gary agreed.

"You're all liars! Sandy, Pearl, Patrick I think you overstayed!" Spongebob snapped as they left.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Gary shouted annoyed.

"Gary bedtime!" Spongebob snapped.

"MEOW!" Gary shouted.

"BED!" Spongebob roared as Gary looked at his owner with sad eyes and left the room, "They know nothing. Ailani isn't evil. She's sweet, innocent, and we're in love."

* * *

I hoped you all liked this chapter and please review.


	8. Plankton?

Sorry for the very delay, but here's the next chapter.

Spongebob and friends belongs to its creators

Ailani belongs to me

* * *

The next at the Chum Bucket Ailani and Plankton were talking.

"So you got him in our plan?" Plankton asked.

"Duh. It's easy. That sponge is too stupid to think, but to think a beautiful girl like myself would fall for such a loser like Spongebob? Come on he works at a crummy job, but it gets a lot of dough which I happened to have and he has loser friends." Ailani said.

"I don't care about the mushy gunk. Did you get the Krabby Patty formula yes or no?" Plankton asked impatiently.

"Here you go you inpatient shrimp." Ailani grumbled handing him the bottle.

"MUWAHAHAHAHA! WE DID IT! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Plankton screamed laughing manically.

"Shut up! People could hear." Ailani snarled as the two went inside.

Unknown to them Mr. Krabs and Squidward heard.

"I knew that girl had something going on." Squidward snarled.

"I don't think Spongebob will like it either, but we need to tell the boy." Mr. Krabs said.

"And get the bottle back." Squidward said.

"She stole me money, the formula, and clothes at the mall. She'll pay for this." Mr. Krabs snarled.

"Pay for what?" Spongebob asked waking by the two.

"Spongebob, oh boy how could I put? We have something to tell you." Mr. Krabs said.

"Your girlfriend is evil! She works for Plankton! She stole the formula, Mr. Krabs' money, and from that mall. Now you're heart!" Squidward snapped as Spongebob frowned.

"She's not like that! I'll prove you all wrong!" Spongebob cried as he left.

"Spongebob!" Mr. Krab shouted,

"I'll say this one last time Mr. Krabs, he's CRAZY!" Squidward roared.

"No Mr. Squidward, he's not crazy. The boy's blinded by love." Mr. Krabs said.

* * *

Super sorry for the delay. I just finished my finals for the year and now my school year's OVER! Anyway I hope you all like and please review.


	9. Convincing Spongebob

Sorry for the very delay, but here's the next chapter.

Spongebob and friends belongs to its creators

Ailani belongs to me

* * *

At Spongebob's house he was sort of arguing with Gary.

"Gary you're wrong! She's not evil!" Spongebob snapped.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Gary snapped.

"How do you know about love Gary!? You're a snail!" Spongebob shouted.

"Meow. Meow. Meow." Gary said.

"Defensive!? I'm not being defensive!" Spongebob snapped.

"Meow. Meow." Gary replied.

"Blinded by love!? I'm not blind Gary! I happen to see very well. Ask my eye doctor." Spongebob said in a huff as they heard a knock.

"Meow." Gary said opening the door.

"Hey Gary. Spongebob you gotta stop being with Ailani! She's evil!" Patrick shouted.

"Not you too Patrick!? I'd thought you'd be happy for me!?" Spongebob snapped.

"I am Spongebob, but she stole the Krusty Krab formula. Mr. Krabs said it himself." Patrick said as Spongebob scoffed.

"He hid it from Plankton. I should know. The formula isn't stolen. Ailani isn't evil!" Spongebob snapped.

"But it is and she is evil!" Patrick shouted.

"No she's not! Mr. Krabs is lying! This isn't the first time he claimed it was missing and placed on someone else so his cheap butt wouldn't get caught!" Spongebob snapped.

"Hey I ain't cheap!" Mr. Krabs snapped.

"Look Square-for-Brain! The formula is missing! We seen her talking to Plankton!" Squidward snapped.

"It's a free country. She could talk to whoever she wants!" Spongebob snapped.

"Spongebob me boy we seen them and she held it up in her hands. He was laughing manically. I wouldn't lie about the formula." Mr. Krabs said.

"Sure…" Squidward said.

"Mr. Squidward who's side are you on!?" Mr. Krabs snapped.

"Spongebob look I know you like this girl, but she's a villain." Sandy said.

"I can't sit here and hear half-truths. Get out all of you!" Spongebob snapped as they left.

"I LOST MY BEST FRIEND TO A VILLAIN!" Patrick sobbed as Sandy put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Patrick we'll get him back on our side." Sandy said.

"Squidward will you be my-" Patrick started.

"No." Squidward spat going into his house.

"Hello Spongy." Ailani cooed.

"Ailani I want the truth are you a villain?" Spongebob demanded.

"Of course not Spongy. I wouldn't do anything mean. your friends are liars. I wouldn't lie to you." Ailani said sickly sweet although Spongebnob was oblivious of it.

"That's a relief." Spongebob sighed.

"Well I gotta go. Talk to you later Spongy," Ailani said leaving, "Idiot boy."

"I know what you're game is. Leave Spongebob alone!" Sandy ordered.

"The less you know the better squirrel." Ailani said.

"I mean it! Just because Spongebob doesn't know the real doesn't mean we won't show him!" Sandy snapped.

"Look you know far too much. If Spongebob starts accusing me of stuff I know who to kill." Ailani sneered.

"How'd you get the formula anyway?" Sandy spat.

"The less you know the better." Ailani left smiling.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I know this wasn't in the original, but I thought it'd be funny if I added it. Anyway please review and thanks for the reviews.


	10. Sandy VS Ailani

Spongebob and friends belongs to its creators

Ailani belongs to me

* * *

The next day the crew was at the Krusty Krabs when they seen Plankton.

"Plankton! What do you want?" Mr. Krabs spat.

"To run you out of business! Of course with the help of my lovely assistant." Plankton said as Ailani came in.

"Ailani, but why?" Spongebob asked.

"Don't you get it Spongy you're not my type. I like the bad boys. And I got what we came for." Ailani said holding up a bottle.

"The Krabby Patty formula! But you kissed me and said you wanted to take our friendship to the next level!" Spongebob shouted.

"You mean love? Ha! I would never be caught as your lover! You're a loser Spongebob!" Ailani shouted.

"But how did you get it?" Spongebob asked.

"That's easy. While you two were on your 'date' I was able to come in the floorboard and steal the formula and no one knew." Plankton crackled.

"I told you she was evil." Sandy snarled.

"Yeah and she made me cry and stole from that mall." Patrick snarled.

"Meow!" Gary snapped.

"I want me money, I mean me formula!" Mr. Krabs snapped.

"You took daddy's money too! How could I buy stuff without daddy's credit card!?" Pearl snapped.

"Or get my pay!?" Squidward snapped.

"I trusted you and you turned on me!" Spongebob cried.

"Of course I did you're a LOSER!" Ailani screamed.

"I had it with you sister! Ready to dance?" Sandy snarled.

"Anytime squirrel." Ailani snarled as they got into fighting mode.

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" Patrick shouted.

"Patrick why are you so dumb?" Squidward spat.

"Hiya!" Sandy shouted as she kicked Ailani in the back.

"Gr. Good for a squirrel, but this fight won't last long for you." Ailani snarled as she punching Sandy in the chin.

"You're pretty good, but could you win?" Sandy asked as she kicked Ailani in stomach.

"This is getting interesting, but YOU WON'T WIN!" Ailani roared.

"Bring it on sister!" Sandy shouted as the two continued fighting.

"Get her Sandy, we're counting on you!" Mr. Krabs shouted.

"WOOHOO!" Patrick cheered.

"I just had about enough of you!" Sandy shouted as she kicked Ailani in the head.

"Gr! You won't win!" Ailani snapped as Patrick came to her smirking.

"Remember when I said I don't hit girl? Well I LIED," Patrick screamed punching her making her almost unconscious, "By the way, we won now."

"Good punch Patrick." Sandy said.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Plankton screamed.

"You lose Plankton!" Mr. Krabs shouted with a grin.

"We might have lost the fight, but at least got the formula," Plankton said as he opened the paper up and seen it was another to-do list, "WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

"You think I leave me formula in the same place forever. HA! Not a chance. Now get out you pest!" Mr. Krabs snapped as he grabbed Plankton and flung him to a far distance.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS KRABS," Plankton screamed, "Ouch!"

"We got her." The policemen said as they grabbed the barely conscious Ailani.

"Spongy you'll save me won't you?" Ailani asked as Spongebob turned his back.

"Do I know you?" Spongebob spat.

"Please." Ailani begged as Spongebob karate chopped her head making her unconscious.

"Never backstabber." Spongebob spat.

"MEOW!" Gary cheered.

"That was awesome!" Patrick shouted.

"Nice choppin Spongebob." Sandy said.

"Yeah it was awesome." Pearl said as they saw Spongebob sad.

"Spongebob?" Sandy asked as Spongebob left crying.

"Poor Spongebob. He found love, but with the wrong girl." Pearl said.

"Nothing good comes out of blind love. I just hope he be careful and don't jump into relationships so quickly." Mr. Krabs said.

"I feel kinda sorry for the little runt." Squidward said.

"It's that girl's fault. She took his heart away before we stopped her." Patrick snarled.

"I'll talk to him." Sandy said as she left.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter and please review.


	11. A Happy Ending

Spongebob and friends belongs to its creators

Ailani belongs to me

* * *

At Spongebob's he was crying his head off when he heard a knock.

"Go away." Spongebob sobbed with a crackled voice.

"Spongebob it's Sandy." Sandy said.

"Go away." Spongebob ordered blowing his nose.

"Please will you let me in." Sandy said as Spongebob opened the door.

"What do you want?" Spongebob sobbed.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Sandy said.

"How could she do this to me? I thought we had something special?" Spongebob sobbed.

"She wasn't the one." Sandy said.

"She said she wanted to take our friendship to the next level. I at least thought we were friends." Spongebob sobbed.

"Spongy, she doesn't understand the importance of friends." Sandy said.

"Why do you care anyway? You never liked what I thought we had." Spongebob sobbed.

"Because you're my friend and I want you to be safe." Sandy said hugging him.

"Do you think I'll ever find love?" Spongebob asked.

"I don't know Spongebob, but what I do know is that Ailani isn't the one. That doesn't mean you'll never find Miss Lasy Luck." Sandy said.

"Thanks Sandy. You're the best." Spongebob said.

"That's what I'm here for." Sandy said about to leave.

"Wait Sandy." Spongebob said.

"Yeah?" Sandy asked seeing Spongebob in his karate gear with a smirk.

"I want a fair one." Spongebob said.

"You're on lil square dude." Sandy said as the two left.

* * *

I hope you like the revised version better than than the original and I'll hopefully revised some more old stories during the summer. I hope ya liked and please review.


End file.
